


Let Us be Free

by DJ_Sheep



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Life in wakanda, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Slow Burn, Wakanda
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Sheep/pseuds/DJ_Sheep
Summary: “Name one hero who was happy. You can't.”― Madeline Miller, The Song of Achilles.Antes de ser un héroe, Steve Rogers es un hombre que más que nada en el mundo desea tener una segunda oportunidad al lado de su compañero de toda la vida, Bucky Barnes.Pero nada por lo que vale la pena luchar puede conseguirse fácilmente.





	Let Us be Free

Verde.

Todo lo que Steve podía ver a su alrededor era una marea verde que lo envolvía acogedoramente y parecía no tener fin. El aroma de la tierra y la hierba todavía húmeda por el rocío era lo único que llegaba hasta su nariz, intoxicándose con el exótico aroma. Deslizó los dedos a través de las hojas que crecían de manera uniforme a través del campo, era una suave caricia a su tacto.

No hizo falta más que levantar la mirada hacia el horizonte para notar la figura que se erguía en la distancia. No era capaz de ver los detalles más pequeños de la construcción porque todavía estaba algo lejos, pero parecía ser un agradable edificio de madera. Una granja. Había algo demasiado familiar. El corazón del héroe latía rápidamente, tanto que podía sentir el acelerado ritmo palpitando en las sienes, tan fuerte que podía escuchar un zumbido agudo en sus oídos. Estaba bastante seguro de que más allá de la sensación de nervios, de la emoción y del terror que crecía en su interior, iba en la dirección correcta. Steve se encontraba cerca de su hogar, podía sentirlo debajo de su piel y en sus huesos mientras la distancia que lo separaba del lugar donde anhelaba estar se acortaba más y más con cada paso que daba.

Los escalones de madera crujieron escandalosamente bajo su peso. Quedó de pie, paralizado en medio del pórtico sabiendo que ahí dentro se encontraba lo más importante para él, ahí estaba su mundo entero. Cerró y abrió los puños varias veces antes de empujar la puerta de malla adentrándose en la granja, solo para encontrarse con una persona ahí. La espalda del desconocido estaba tensa, como si estuviera esperando escapar de un ataque en cualquier momento. El soldado extendió el brazo intentando atrapar a la misteriosa figura antes de que lograra escabullirse. Fue en el mismo instante que sus dedos lo atraparon de la muñeca, se encontró sujetando nada más que un puñado de cenizas que salieron volando en cuanto abrió el puño, lentamente sin poder creer que esto era real.

No.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

 

 

 

Steve abrió los ojos de golpe, jadeando en un intento desesperado por llevar suficiente aire hasta sus pulmones. Consiguió sentarse en la cama, su piel ardía como si estuviera padeciendo una fiebre (un deja vú de su adolescencia volvió a invadirlo). El hombre se encontraba empapado con una fina y pegajosa capa de sudor, las gotas no dejaban de escurrir por los pliegues de su piel e incluso, una de ellas cayó desde la punta de su nariz.

Sentía el violento golpeteo del corazón contra su pecho, parecía como si el órgano estuviera a punto de explotar de lo rápido que palpitaba. Cada uno de sus músculos continuaba dolorosamente agarrotado mientras que un zumbido agudo y muy molesto taladraba sus oídos. La náusea convirtió en nudos su estómago. Sin aliento y con la mente empañada por los recuerdos de lo que había visto y sentido en su sueño, tomó el valor suficiente para bajar la mirada, observando las finas e innumerables líneas dibujadas en las palmas de sus manos. Juraba que todavía podía ver el polvo todavía adherido a ellas aunque sabía que tal cosa era imposible.

Había sido una pesadilla.

El soldado terminó por apoyar la frente todavía húmeda en una de sus manos, cerrando los ojos para tomar respiraciones profundas, reteniendo el aire durante unos segundos antes de dejarlo salir con lentitud. Se concentró en nada más que su respiración. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue relajándose al igual que el latido de corazón, tragó pesadamente la bilis que había subido por su garganta, manteniendo sus labios sellados hasta que su estómago consiguió calmarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no necesitaba usar este pequeño truco que Sam le había enseñado.

Abrió los ojos, observando de manera ausente la pared que tenía en frente dentro de aquel pequeño y sencillo dormitorio. Tenía que verlo, tenía que verlo en este momento o iba a perder la razón. Ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente mientras se ponía de pie para apresurarse a vestirse e ir a buscarlo aún con el nudo de preocupación atorado en su garganta. Cerró la puerta detrás de él con un violento golpe.

 

* * *

 

En cuanto entró en el Palacio fue recibido por la sonrisa y amabilidad del Rey de Wakanda, intercambió un saludo formal y cordial con T’challa, el hombre pareció notar tanto como su preocupación así como lo urgente de su visita. Era la primera vez que sucedía, que dejaba que sus miedos tomaran el control de sus acciones. En cuanto tuvo la aprobación real, se dirigió hasta el enorme complejo formado por los laboratorios de investigación dentro del edificio, siguió de largo hasta la cápsula de enfriamiento dónde Bucky permanecía dormido.

Apoyó la mano en el frío cristal, observando con atención la expresión serena de su compañero. Lo rodeaba una paz, una tranquilidad que no parecían natural. Sintió que al fin podía volver a respirar, sabiendo que él estaba bien y a salvo; dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio en cuanto el peso sobre sus hombros fue retirado y reemplazado por una sensación de nostalgia en el centro del pecho, la cual era una constante desde que había despertado en este nuevo mundo.

\- ¿Está bien? -preguntó con seriedad en cuanto escuchó un par de pasos acercarse, sabía quienes eran.

\- Él está bien, estable -confirmó la voz de Shuri mientras se acomodaba a su lado, ambos mirando al soldado en medio de un silencio cómodo-. Estamos haciendo todo lo que está al alcance de nuestras manos para ayudarlo y estamos haciendo avances, pero el cerebro humano es bastante complejo.

\- Lo sé…

\- Nadie sabe que está aquí, Capitán. No corre ningún peligro -aseguró T’challa con determinación

\- También lo sé -murmuró permitiendo que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaran en el cristal. Era una caricia inútil, lo sabía, pero esperaba con una esperanza inútil que lo alcanzara, que pudiera transmitirle algún sentimiento-. ¿Puede escucharme?

\- Sí. -La respuesta vino de los labios de la joven princesa. Shuri se acercó a monitorear los signos vitales en una de las pantallas.

\- Deberíamos darle algo de privacidad al Capitán.

\- ¡Pero hermano hay tanto que quiero preguntarle!...

Ni siquiera alcanzó a escuchar el resto de la frase porque el rey sujetó a la princesa del brazo antes de alejarse de ahí, llevándola consigo. Steve volvió a enfocar su atención en Bucky mirándolo con una mezcla de emociones que no podía explicar: dolor, anhelo, ira, frustración y amor. No podía ocultar lo que sentía cuando se trataba de ellos, nunca había sido capaz.

\- Hey Buck -dijo con un hilo de voz, intentando esbozar una sonrisa que nunca llegó hasta sus ojos-, ¿de verdad estás escuchándome? -preguntó sabiendo que no tendría una respuesta. Suspiró profundo-. Entiendo porque elegiste esto, de verdad te entiendo, pero ya no necesitas seguir huyendo...no estás solo. Nunca más lo estarás -susurró-, ¿podrías volver a mi, pronto? Sé que no deberías pedírtelo, pero te necesito -dijo con la voz siendo estrangulada en el fondo de su garganta. ¿De qué servía que ambos estuvieran aquí, si no estaban juntos? No tenía sentido.

La constante vibración del anticuado teléfono móvil dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans fue lo que lo sacó del estado de desesperación en el que se había hundido. Llevó el aparato hasta uno de sus oídos-. Aquí Rogers -respondió con la ligera esperanza de escuchar el humor ácido de Tony del otro lado de la línea, quizás dispuesto a hablar con la suficiente calma para que pudieran arreglar las diferencias que habían separado al equipo...a sus amigos.

" _¿Dónde estás? Ahora eres un criminal, ¿tienes idea del peligro al que te expones al salir solo?_  " La inconfundible voz de Natasha fue lo que obtuvo, la ligera sensación de decepción era inevitable. _“¿Steve? ¿Sigues ahí?”_ preguntó con evidente preocupación debido a lo prolongado de su silencio.

\- Estoy en Wakanda.

_“...¿Fuiste a verlo, verdad?”_

No dijo ni una palabra.

 _“Esta fue su decisión, ¿crees que fue sencillo para Barnes tomarla? Lo dudo, pero ha sido la primera decisión que tomó en mucho tiempo y siendo sincera creo que ha sido la correcta”_ continuó hablando en voz baja, probablemente no quería que el resto del equipo escuchara su conversación. Estaba agradecido de que lo estimará lo suficiente para cuidar su privacidad. _“Necesita estar seguro de que es él y que nadie más podrá utilizarlo. Está haciendo lo mejor para ayudarse”._

\- Debió dejarme estar a su lado, apoyarlo mientras atravesaba todo esto.

 _“No hubiera sido justo para ninguno de los dos.”_ Steve lo sabía, sabía que ella tenía razón. Desafortunadamente aceptar lo que su razón sabía, no era tan fácil. _“Barnes estará bien, pero allá afuera hay gente inocente, víctimas como él que si necesitan nuestra ayuda. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer, ¿estás con nosotros?”_ preguntó sin sutileza alguna, yendo directo al grano como era usual en la mujer.

Nunca había sido de los hombres que se sentaban a esperar que el destino, el tiempo o la casualidad solucionará sus problemas. Desde que tenía memoria, su vida había sido una serie de luchas por conseguir lo que quería; así que dar un paso hacia atrás, aceptar que esta era la batalla personal de Bucky y no podía hacer nada más que esperarlo era lo único que podía hacer.

\- Estoy con ustedes, Nat -dijo con absoluta convicción en sus palabras.

 _“Excelente. Tenemos que movernos rápido así que iremos por ti”_ aseguró la espía antes de cortar la comunicación sin que pudiera darle una réplica, dejó escapar un suspiro mientras guardaba el teléfono en el interior de su bolsillo.

Steve devolvió la mirada hasta el rostro apacible del otro soldado. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle ahora que tenían una segunda oportunidad, quería hacerle comprender que cada gota de sangre derramada, cada decisión (buena o mala) tomada y cada sacrificio hecho en aras de recuperarlo, había valido la pena-. Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta, nos volveremos a ver Buck -murmuró como despedida antes de darle la espalda para alejarse con la sensación de que el corazón dentro de su pecho pesaba una tonelada.

Ya no era el Capitán América, pero todavía podía hacer una diferencia en el mundo y cuando su compañero despertara podría verlo con sus propios ojos.


End file.
